


Jeffree Star....Adopted Me?!

by ShadowFang_LoverOfSnarry



Category: Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dance Floor, Jeffree Star - Fandom
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Concerts, Dahvie's a Father!, F/M, Fang's a dick, Fluff, Gayness, Haley lowkey loves everyone, I don't own the songs in thisd, Just thought i should put that as a tag, Kidnapping, M/M, This isn't my first story, but it might seem like it, cute nicknames, not a fighter, she is a lover, well everyone is kinda a father at one point in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFang_LoverOfSnarry/pseuds/ShadowFang_LoverOfSnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffree Star wants to buy my dog. She's my dog, and I don't plan on letting her go, like ever. He talks to my dad, who loves money, so my dad sells her. I say if he buys Bella, he'll have to adopt me. </p><p>Well, I get adopted.<br/>(Stick with me, It's a helluva lot better than the summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk if I really need to put a disclaimer though...I don't own the songs.
> 
> I've no one to help with my mistakes, so pleeeaaassseee feel free to point any out!!! It'll help sooooo much!!!!! And thank you to everyone who's decided to read this!!! It means a ton!!!

I wake up to a blinding light. I grumble and shut my eyes.   
"Time to get up. Lisa made breakfast," My dad says shaking me.  
"I don't want to get up though," I say burying my head under my pillow.  
"Too bad," he says walking out of the bedroom. I jump out of bed because I know what he plans to do, which involves a cup of ice water!  
"I'm up daddy," I holler fixing my knee high batman socks. I walk into the dining room and sit. I eat my food and quickly grab my clothes for today. I grab my black dress and my black fishnet tights. (http://www.polyvore.com/haley/set?id=186051733 ) I run into the master bathroom and start the shower. I quickly wash and get ready. I blow dry my hair and tease it. I then do my make-up. I wear a thin layer of eyeliner. I look at my eyeliner that is black with silver sparkles. I wonder what that would look like as eye shadow? I use it as eyeshadow, and it looks amazing. I slip on my black ankle two inch heels and run to my computer. I get on wattpad and write my story The Love of Two. I finally finish it after working on it for about a week and a half. I walk into the living room and get on my Xbox one. I play Mortal Kombat X for a while, then I decide to just lay on the couch with my Chihuahua Bella. She got into a fight with some dogs yesterday and now she has a bad cut on her ankle that I wrapped up. I just lay on the couch, staring at the screen thinking what it would be like to be kidnapped, when there was a knock on the door. I get up and open it. It was Jeffree Star! I wonder what he wants?  
"Hia," I say letting him come in.  
"Hi, I love your dog," he says petting Bella.  
"Thank you. Her name is Bella."  
"What happened to her?"  
"She was in a dogfight," I say sadly.  
"So what's your name," Jeffree asks looking at me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Haley," I say shaking his hand.  
"I'm Jeffree."  
"I know."  
"You are a fan," he asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Yup," I say popping the p.  
"Can I have her," Jeffree asks looking at Bella.  
"NO," I almost scream at him.  
"Name your price."  
"No amount of money could by her."  
"Haley who is this," my dad asks coming into the living room.  
"Daddy this is the famous Jeffree Star, Jeffree this is my dad, Michael."  
"I would like to buy Bella."  
"She's Haley's dog."  
"I'll let you set the price."  
"Fine."  
"What! No! She is my dog," I say on the verge of tears.  
"Not anymore."  
"Then I'm not your daughter anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You just sold Bella and myself to Jeffree."  
"OK. Your mother and I were planning on putting you into foster care anyway."  
"Jeffree are you fine with this," I ask looking at him.  
"Yeah, but I need to sign adoption papers," he says looking at my father.  
"I'll just go pack then, “I mumble walking to get my suitcase from when I first got here to visit. I throw all my make-up and clothes in it. I grab my kindle and headphones as well. I give Makayla a hug, and she starts to cry.   
"Hey it's OK. I'll always be with you," I say putting my suitcase in the back of his car and placing my kindle and headphones in the front. I grab Bella and say my goodbyes.  
"Let's go," Jeffree says getting in his car. I get in and sit Bells on my lap. I put on Fallen Angels by BVB on and drift into an uneasy sleep.  
"Haley, Haley," Someone says, and I’m getting shook by someone.  
"What," I ask a little bit bitchy.  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Jeffree says sternly.  
"Sorry," I say and look around," How long was I asleep?"  
"About sixteen hours."  
"Where are we?"  
"My house," Jeffree says getting out. I grab my stuff and head inside. I hope he is at least nice.


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

I walk through the doors and take in my surroundings. I wonder what my room will look like?  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room," he says walking down a long hallway. I couldn't help but notice the sound of his heels echoing down the hallway. He opens one of the many doors in his house. It opens into a bedroom. Its walls are black. It has its own bathroom as well as a huge walk-in closet. Well this will be mainly empty space.  
"I'll take you shopping tomorrow for stuff to decorate your room in and for more clothes," Jeffree says walking out of my bedroom. I glance at the knob. It could lock! Mental happy dance. I walk over to it and lock it, smiling the whole time. How many people would think I'm a lunatic if the saw me right now? I don’t care I have a lock! I grab my black and hot pink shorts, my favorite black tank-top, and my thigh high superman socks. I start the water and jump in the shower. I don't have any shampoo and stuff, so I just enjoy the water. I jump out and throw my clothes on. I climb into my bed. I can't believe I'm Jeffree Star's daughter. I close my eyes thinking of CC and his drum set. Why am I thinking about him?  
*Dream*  
"Haley come here," Fang calls ushering me over.  
"Yeah babe," I ask coming over to him.  
"Read this," He says handing me his laptop. It read, who ever thought that Jeffree Star's daughter and Christian Coma's son would ever get into a relationship? I love them sooo much too! They are just soo cute! I total ship Faley!!  
*Dream over*  
I shoot up in bed. I realize someone is in my bed, and I scream. The person beside me shoots up. He looks at me and screams. We sit there screaming, just screaming at each other. Jeffree burst through the door in his pjs, and I scream again!   
"Haley calm down it's OK," Jeffree says after I shut up.  
"I'm sorry, he just scared me," I say looking at the boy beside me. I couldn't make out any of his features because of the dark. Some else burst through the door making me scream again.  
"CC! You nearly gave the poor girl a heart attack! Twice!"  
"I'm sorry, but they were both asleep, and I figured they would stay asleep." My mouth drops open, and he turns on the light. I automatically pull the covers to me, covering me up. I can't believe CC is standing in my room.  
"I think she is a fan," Jeffree says from my lack of movement. CC chuckles, and I blush.  
"So... can some explain to me, why there is a boy in my room," I ask looking at CC and Jeffree.  
"Ash would like her."  
"I'm Fifteen!"   
"Well you’re a year younger than Fang over there," CC says making me turn towards him. He was hot! He has long black hair, messy from sleep, and his eyes were a breath-taking blue. He had snake bites too. I keep staring at him until CC coughs, breaking me from his spell. I blush realizing I was staring, and I look down.  
"You let him get a snake bites," I ask to break the silence.  
"Yeah. I didn't see a problem with it."  
"Jeffree can I get a lip ring," I ask looking at Jeffree with puppy dog eyes.  
"I don't see why not." I jump out of bed and hug him.  
"I like your socks," CC says causing me to look at my superman socks.  
"I prefer my Batman ones," I say blushing.  
"Not another Andy," he says groaning.  
"That's not why. They are knee high instead," I say laughing at his remark.  
"Oh. My bad," he says laughing.  
"How did you get in?"  
"I picked the lock," CC says grinning.  
"I could have been naked!"  
"Well you weren't!"  
"But I could of been," I argue.  
"CC just drop it, she can argue with a brick wall."  
"Who told you," I ask playfully.  
"Your father."  
"You told yourself that," I ask faking being confused.  
"Your biological father told me that."  
"Oh. That makes much more sense," I say laughing.  
"What time is it," Fang asks from the bed causing me to jump. His voice is music to my ears. I wonder what it sounds like when he sings?  
"Five in the morning, why?"  
"Ugh! Now I won't be able to go back to sleep," Fang and I say together.  
"Like minds think alike," CC teases.  
"Hey, what do you think a dream means when someone is in it, but you haven't met them, and then you met them?"  
"That the dream will most likely come true why?"  
"Just because," I say freaking out on the inside. I grab my glasses and walk into my closet. I notice guy clothes in here too.  
"Are we sharing a room," I ask coming out with jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Yeah, but no sex," Jeffree says sternly.  
"Again, I'm fifteen," I say storming into the bathroom. I close and lock the door. I notice his shampoo and stuff is in here. I decide to take another shower. I use his soap and get out. I blow dry my hair and straighten it. I tease my bangs and throw on my clothes. I walk out of the bathroom barefoot, and I see Fang... without his shirt on! I mentally squeal. I let my eyes linger on his chest before I walk out of the room. I forgot what hallway lead towards the kitchen, so I randomly choose one. I walk for about ten minutes before I'm completely lost. I stop at a door and kick it from anger. I turn around to start walking back from where I came from when I hear the door I just kicked open. I turn around and see Ashley Purdy!!!


	3. A New Begining

"I'm sorry. I just got frustrated because I got lost in this house, and I'm sorry if I woke you up," I say quickly.  
He laughs, “It’s OK, but who are you?"  
"I'm Haley, Jeffree's daughter."  
"Jeffree doesn't have a daughter," he says confused.  
"He got one yesterday."  
"I'll show you to the kitchen." I couldn't help stare at his Outlaw tattoo as he walks towards the kitchen, which apparently, is somewhere behind me. I turn around and follow him. We walk for a few minutes before we make it to the kitchen.   
"Thanks," I say walking to the fridge and grab orange juice. I search through the cabinets finally finding a cup. I fill it up and put the orange juice up.  
"You’re welcome," he says moving to close to me for comfort.  
"I'm fifteen, so please don't hit on me," I say moving away from him.  
"I'm sorry, you look more like you're eighteen," he says awkwardly.  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," I say laughing.  
"Definitely a compliment," he says joining in on my laughter.  
"What's so funny," Andy Biersack asks walking in.   
"That she-" I interrupt him by asking him something.  
"How old do I look?"  
"Around eighteen, why," he says confused.  
"I'm fifteen," I say going into another fit of laughter. When I calm down, Jake comes in as I'm drinking.  
"Ashley, why is one of your hookers in the kitchen," Jake says causing me to laugh so hard orange juice comes out of my nose.  
"Well that's attractive," Jinxx says walking in.  
"Jake! I can't believe you said that! She's only fifteen," Jeffree says coming in too.  
"What! She looks eighteen," he says ashamed. I'm still laughing.  
"What was so funny," Fang asks coming in. I'm laughing too hard to answer him.  
"Jake called her one of my hookers, which I don't understand why it's so funny," Ash says for me.  
"Jake!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Why is everyone up so early," I ask after I calm down.  
"We all slept for a while then went back to bed."  
"Oh. Can I make pancakes," I ask Jeffree?   
"Sure."  
"Do you have skittles?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Everyone out, except for Fang," I say shooing everyone out but Fang.  
"You’re helping me. Start the bacon," I say handing him the bacon. I make my famous skittle pancakes.  
"OK, foods done," I holler at the boys, and they come running.  
"No one kill anyone," I warn as they dig in. I grab a Nature Valley granola bar for breakfast.  
"These are amazing," Fang complements me.  
"Thank you," I say blushing.  
"Why aren't you eating any," CC asks looking at the bar in my hand.  
"I don't eat large meals first thing in the morning, unless there is a bunch of shrimp, or it's a strawberry fields salad."  
"Are you one of those girls who starve themselves because they feel they are fat," Fang asks.  
"Nope, I love my food," I say grinning.  
"Prove it."  
"OK," I say stealing his pancake and eating it. I look at him and burst out laughing at the look on his face.   
"You ate Mr. Pancake," he says, his blue eyes filling with mischief. I take off running, and I somehow found my way back to my room. I hide in the closet. I notice a black notebook and open it. It opens to the very last entry.  
I think tomorrow night will be the perfect time to end my life. I don’t have a reason to delay it any longer. I mean, I have to deal with the bullies and the idiots called friends. My ex cheated on me so there is that too. I can't believe I get so much hate for standing up for what I believe in! It's so stupid. I'm glad CC adopted me, but my previous parents abused me so I'm scared he will too. I've made up my mind. I'll do it tomorrow at midnight. I'll finally end my life.  
I couldn't read anymore through the tears that blur my vision. I hear the door to the closet open, and I quickly hide the journal.   
"I found you," Fang says jumping on me.  
"Can I see your hand?"  
"Why?"  
"Can I?"  
"Sure," he says handing it to me. I look at his wrist and see scars, some fresh some old. I pull him in for a hug.   
"Promise me you won't do it," I say through tears.  
"Do what?"  
"Kill yourself."  
"Why would you care," he says pulling away from me.  
"I... don't know why I care! I just met you, but I feel like I've always known you," I say trying to stop crying.   
"It's OK, I promise I won't kill myself," he whispers.  
"And you will stop cutting too."  
"And I promise I will stop cutting."  
"Thank you," I say standing up," and for the record CC would never abuse you."  
"I know." I walk to my clothes and grab my socks and my boots. I quickly put them on.  
"Come on," I say pulling him out of the closest.  
"So did you guys have fun in there," Ashley asks raising an eyebrow.  
"You are such a perv," I say walking back to the kitchen.  
"You could have sent someone who wasn't such a perv."  
"Hey in about two hours we are going shopping," Jeffree says walking to, I assume, his room to get ready.  
"Oh boy," I sigh as I wait for the dreaded trip.


	4. The Dreaded Shopping Trip

"Come on, out to the car, “Jeffree says pulling me out the door. I look at Fang and mouth, help me! He shakes his head and laughs. I send him a death glare making a mental promise to myself to extract revenge.   
I wonder if I can go into hot topic?! I want skinny jeans!! I hate my biological parents!! I want candy canes!!   
That's my mind for you. I think I need help sometimes.  
"Haley," Jeffree says snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
"Yes?"  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Hot Topic, skinny jeans, hate towards biological parents, and candy canes!"  
"Why candy canes?"  
"I don't know! I hardly understand half the stuff I'm thinking about anyways," I say laughing hysterically at something from a book.  
"Why are you laughing like that," Jeffree asks scared.  
"Jake, Sammi, Holly, and a famous guy named Bob having a foursome," I somehow manage through my laughter.  
"Where did this come from?"  
"A fanfiction!"  
"Oh..."  
"Yup, I'm crazy, sue me!"  
"So what do you think of Fang?"  
"Have you ever noticed how Taylor Swift needs to learn how to do her make-up?"  
"Nope now answer my question."  
"He's cute," I say quietly.  
"If you start dating him, tell me," Jeffree says sternly as we pull into the mall's parking lot.  
"Yes sir," I say laughing.  
"OK were to first?"  
"HOT TOPIC," I scream dragging him into the mall.  
*SKIP SHOPPING TRIP*  
"Honey, I'm home," I say barging inside our house carrying all of my bags. Jeffree has twice as much!! I love BACON! AND CANDY CANES!  
"That took a long time," Fang says helping me with my whopping ten bags *sarcasm noted. *   
"Blame Jeffree," I say as he comes in with one load of bags.  
"Let's go put your stuff up," Fang says leading us to our room.  
"Thanks," I say as we put my stuff away. I got a lot of BVB posters. I took my marker and wrote on the back of them.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
"I'm writing when I got my first BVB anything," I say hanging up my posters.  
"I could get you some more stuff," Fang says blushing. Aww, can we keep him? He's so cute!  
"No thanks, I don't like gifts unless it's a holiday."  
"OK then when's your birthday?"  
He won't remember it. "September 22cd."  
"Thank you."  
"So what are we supposed to do for fun?"  
"Well CC has an Xbox 360 in his room."  
"Show me the way," I say shoving him in front of me.  
We played Call of Duty (COD) for about three hours straight! I beat him too!  
"Ha, you just got your ass whooped by a girl," I say laughing my head off.  
"You’re going to get it now," he screams jumping on me and tickling me. I started screaming and laughing causing Jeffree to barge into the room. He starts laughing at us.  
"Help," I scream through my laughter.  
"Don't you dare! She beat me at my favorite game!"  
"She beat you at COD," CC asks coming in the room," I can't even do that!"  
"Alright that's enough," Jeffree says taking Fang off of me. Someone's getting antiqued tonight!  
"Thank you," I say as Jeffree's sexting ring tone goes off.  
"I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste sweet, I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna ahh-ahh, I wanna ahh-ahh," I sing along to the lyrics laughing at the look on Jeffree's face.  
"That was not ever predictable," CC says shaking his head.  
"I know I'm crazy though," I say laughing even harder.  
"Promise me you will never do that again," Fang says shivering.  
"I can't make promises," I say smiling.  
"Time for bed," Jeffree says.  
"Do I have to, “I whine.  
"Yes, we have to be somewhere early tomorrow."  
"Fine," I say walking back to my room. I grab one of Fang's t-shirts and a pair of shorts and jump in the shower. I get out and Fang is smirking at me.  
"What? Your shirts are my night shirts now," I say climbing into bed. Fang takes his shower, and I'm asleep before he gets out.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with Fang’s arms around me. He is so cute! I slowly slip from his grip and walk to the kitchen. I grab a bag of flour and head back to our room.  
"Fang," I scream causing him to sit up quickly. I throw the flour on him and start laughing.  
"Why?"  
"You tickled me, “I say getting him off the bed," now go and shower."  
"Would you like one with me," he asks raising an eyebrow.  
"It's so hard for me to believe you are only sixteen. Wait! No, it’s not," I say shoving him in the bathroom. I walk through our closet deciding what to wear.  
"You should wear something casual," Jeffree says walking in the closet.  
"I could have been naked!!"  
"Hurry up and pick something," Jeffree says walking out. Has anyone heard of knocking? I grab a pair of ripped-up skinny jeans, a black tee, converse,a BOTDF necklace, bvb earrings, a damaged beanie, bvb bracelets, and a fan girl bracelet.  I quickly do some darkish makeup after Fang gets out of the shower.  
"You know, if you would bring clothes in there with you, this wouldn't happen all the time," I say as he disappears into the closet. Lunatic.  
"Are you ready Haley," Jeffree asks coming into my room.  
"Yup," I say following him out to the car.  
"So when exactly is your birthday?"  
"September 22nd, why?"  
"No reason," he says pulling out of the driveway.  
"Why are they staying with us?"  
"I actually don't know," Jeffree says laughing, I look at the heels he's wearing.  
"I love your shoes!" I exclaimed.  
"Why thank you."  
"So where are we going?"  
"I'm not saying."  
"Pwease?"  
"I'll tell you the first two things we are doing. First, we are going to get you a tattoo or two, and second, you are going to get your lip pierced."  
"Yes!"  
*Skip to tattoo parlor*  
"So Miss Star, what tattoo would you like and where on your body would you like it?"  
"On the right side of my neck, I want BOTDF with ‘Believe’ underneath it. Then on my left side I want the BVB star with Saviour underneath it."  
"Alright this might sting."  
*Skip the tattoo and piercing*  
"I love it," I scream jumping up and down. I love my lip ring!!  
"Calm down, you might get hurt," Jeffree says laughing.  
"Where are we going next?"  
"I'm not saying."


	6. BOTDF

Is that who I think it is," I whisper to Jeffree.  
"If you think it's Jayy Von Monroe, then yes," Jeffree says, pulling me to Jayy.  
"Hey Jeffree, whose is the cutie," Jayy says examining me up and down.  
"A fifteen year old girl who could kick your ass," I say smirking.  
"You’re not fifteen,”he says laughing.  
"Yes I am," I say with a vicious growl.  
"OK, but who are you?" Jayy asks.  
"She's my daughter." Jeffree replied.  
"When did this happen?"  
"When he tried to buy my dog from my father." I answer Jayy.  
"That makes no sense."  
"He bought my dog from my father, and I said if he buys Bella he adopts me."  
"That makes more sense," he says sarcastically, "So what are you doing here Jeffree?"  
"Taking her to meet you guys."  
"Really," I ask excited. Well, duh, we are here!  
"Yup, now where is Dahvie?"  
"In the shower," Jayy says walking inside the house we are at.  
"You should have told me," I growl at Jeffree. When we get in the living room, I stand awkwardly.  
"You can sit, I won't bite."  
"Guys don't tell Dahvie my age, I want to see what happens," I say sitting down on the floor by Jeffree's legs.  
"OK, we won't tell him," Jayy promises while laughing.  
"Tell me what," Dahvie asks coming into the living room without his shirt on.  
"Nothing," I say quickly.  
"Well who do we have here," Dahvie asks checking me out.  
"I'm Star, Haley Star," I said laughing.  
"Jeffree doesn't have a daughter."  
"Well, now I do," he says laughing.  
"Well she is hot," Dahvie says sitting next to me.  
"Should I tell him or not," I ask Jayy and Jeffree.  
"Don't. I want to see how long this will last," Jayy says smirking.  
"What should you tell me?" Dahvie asks, his face twisted in confusion.  
"Nothing," I says smiling.  
"Well we should go to the movies sometime," Dahvie says smiling.  
"Nope, I'm telling him. I'm not as old as you think I am."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm fifteen."  
"Did not see that coming," Dahvie says laughing.  
"I've been called one of Ashley's hookers, so I think I prefer your approach," I say laughing.  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yeah really," Jeffree says shaking his head.  
"So are you a fan?"  
"You could say that," They will never know! Muhaha!  
"OK then, what's your favorite color?"  
"It changes depending on what mood I'm in."  
"What is it now?"  
"Black or electric blue."  
"That’s a big difference in color there." He chuckles.  
"So? I plan on dying my hair that color when I get the chance."  
"Jeffree, can I dye her hair," Dahvie asks.  
"I don't see why not." Jeffree replies.  
"Yay!"  
"Come on," Dahvie says dragging me into their bathroom and sitting me on a stool. He grabs a brush and starts running it through my hair.  
"I love your tattoo."  
"Which one? Wait, stupid question, you like the BOTDF one."  
"I didn't see that one."  
"Its right here," I say lifting up my hair and showing it to him.  
"That one, I love," Dahvie says laughing, "OK, How do you want this done?"  
"I want the base color of my hair black, with electric blue for the last layer."  
"That will look good too."  
*Skip hair dying*  
"I love it," I squeal, hugging Dahvie.  
"I'm glad you do, now let’s go show Jeffree and Jayy." We walk back to them.   
"What do you think?" I ask once we reach them.  
"I love it," Jeffree says hugging me, “It’s time to go."  
"OK," I say giving Dahvie and Jayy a hug, “bye guys."


	7. Boyfriend

We're home," I yell walking in. Diva and Diamond bark at me and Bella jumps into my arms.  
"I love your hair," Fang says greeting me by the door.  
"Thank you, check out my tattoos," I say showing him my tattoos.  
"I love them! Let's go show the guys," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room.  
"Guys check out her tattoos," Fang says making me show them off.  
"Do you plan on getting anymore," Andy asks.  
"Yeah, I plan on getting a lot more," I say laughing. We won't be able to be in the band we wanted to start. "Crap!"  
"What," Ashley asks me.  
"Oh, I just now realized that since I am now living with Jeffree, I won't be able to start Hearts of Fire with my friends."  
"What is Hearts of Fire?"  
"My band we wanted to start."  
"You sing," Andy asks me in a surprised tone.  
"Nope, I scream and play bass, and I can play drums if needed."  
"Rock on," Ashley says giving me a high-five.  
"Maybe you can still start a band," Fang suggests.  
"Maybe, but I would need a singer, lead guitarist, rhythm guitarist, and a drummer."  
"Well, I could sing for you," Fang says shyly.  
"Really," I ask excited.  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you," I say hugging him.  
"Aw, they are so cute," Jake says, and I pull out of the hug blushing.  
"Shut up before I rip your tongue out."  
"Violent much," Ashley asks. I growl at him.  
"I can understand how she can scream," Andy says laughing.  
"Why thank you," I say laughing.  
"You still need a drummer and guitarist," Jinxx points out.  
"Well maybe..." I say trailing off into thought. What if Emily could move out here? We could be like... sisters!!!  
"Jeffree!!!"  
"What," he asks running down the stairs.  
"Would you ever consider adopting another kid?"  
"Maybe, why?"  
"Would you adopt my friend?"  
"If he doesn't I would," Jinxx interrupts.  
"Is it a girl or a boy?"  
"A girl."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I want a boy next."  
"Jinxx?"  
"Sure." I jump on him, smoldering him with hugs.  
"Thank you, thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
"When are we going to head out to Arkansas to get her?"  
"Tomorrow so get lots of sleep," Jinxx says smiling.  
"I will not sleep! I will sleep on the trip!"  
"OK then Fang, stay up all night with her."  
"I'm coming too,”Ashley says smirking.  
"I'm not sitting by him," I say scooting closer to Fang.   
"All don't be mean, Princess," he says standing up and walking towards me.  
"Come one step closer and you'll regret it," I threaten.  
"Really princess," he mocks while stepping closer. I kick him where the sun don't shine. He falls to the ground groaning.  
"HALEY, “Jeffree yells at me.  
"What? I warned him!"  
"She has a point," Andy says helping Ashley up. Fang steps away from me. I send a sad look at him.  
"Plus, if he tries anything that I tell him not to, I took three years of self-defense and five years of karate," I say smirking at him.  
"Well we know not to mess with her," CC says smiling at me.  
"Yup. You should probably get him an ice pack," I say frowning," and I'm sorry Ashley."  
"OK then," Ashley groans.  
"I'm heading to the bedroom," I say walking towards my bedroom. When I'm out of sight, I sprint. Where is it! I need it, oh god I need it! I frantically search for my binder. I find it stuffed under Fang's pillow. I wonder if he read anything in it. I grab my pen and start writing. I don't notice when Fang comes in, or when he sits beside me on the bed.  
"You're a really good writer," Fang says making me jump.  
"I guess, I write my feelings in the stories. If I like someone, I write about them, unless they could read it and find out about my feelings towards them. Same goes with people I hate, but I still write about them even if they could find out."  
"My favorite one I've read is your Bite series," Fang says scooting closer to me.  
"Those are my favorite too because I wrote those for Fun," I say unintentionally leaning closer to his body warmth.  
"I like you a lot, even though we only just met," Fang says looking down.  
"Hey don't take this the wrong way, but they night we met, I had a dream were we were together and were aware of a thing called Faley," I say laughing.  
"Wow really?"  
"Yeah, and I have feelings for you too," I say looking down and blushing.  
"Will you be mine," Fang asks holding my hand.  
"Yes," I say stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.  
"Can we please go to bed?"  
"Yeah, but I'm taking a shower."  
"OK." I quickly take my shower and get in bed.  
"Took you long enough," he whispers in my ear pulling me towards him. I snuggle up against him.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, my love," he whispers in my ear as I drift into sleep.


	8. ShowerPower?

Haley," Fang moans. I take him further in my mouth, tasting him.  
"I love you," he moans, and I smile. I feel cold and shoot up.  
"What," I scream looking at Fang.   
"You wouldn't wake up," he says glancing at my chest. I was wearing a white tee.  
"Why couldn't I of chosen one of your shirts that wasn't white," I grumble getting up," and next time, just play music." It's like the only thing that will wake me up nicely. I walk into our closet and grab dark blue jeans, a black button up top, black heels, and a black cowboy hat. I walk to the bathroom and start the shower, turning it almost all the way on hot. I get in and start singing Saviour.  
  
I got out of the shower about halfway through the song and opened the door at the end. Everyone was sitting on my bed listening to me sing.  
"Um, anyone hear of privacy?" I snarl, a bit mad that Fang let them in.  
"You are amazing when you sing," Andy says giving me a hug.  
"When was the last time you had your ears cleaned," I ask looking at him confused. I suck at singing! My mom sings well, I don't!

"Right before we came in here, why?"  
"Cause I think you need hearing aids, I suck at singing," I say tapping my foot impatiently because I'm getting annoyed.  
"You do sing really well," Ashley says smirking.  
"I glad to see you can walk now," I say grinning.  
"Shut up," Ash growls.  
"Make me," I threaten.  
"Why don't you sing for all of us," Jeffree asks me.  
"Because I sing better in the shower since it has shower power, and I figure no one can hear me," I say angrily glaring at Fang.  
"What," Fang ask me.  
"I'll sing for you, but I'm telling you I only sing well by myself," I warn as I think of a song to sing. I pick Believe by Blood on the Dance Floor. I close my eyes and begin. 

I open my eyes and notice Jayy and Dahvie in my room.  
"What the fuck," I scream at everyone else.  
"What," they ask innocently. When I get back, y'all are all getting it!  
"You do sing amazing," Dahvie says sitting very close to me. Fang growls and pulls me to him, protectively,(or was it Possessively?). I look at everyone, and they are smirking. Jeffree's jaw is hanging open.  
"Jeffree, I know we are cute together, but I think you should close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies," I say laughing.  
"Go pack, we are leaving in about thirty minutes," Jinxx says standing up and leaving me surrounded by idiots, and Fang.... and Jeffree. Little mind laugh!  
"I want bacon or candy canes," I say looking at CC with puppy-dog eyes.  
"I'll get you some bacon, “he says leaving me.  
"So.... who all is going?"  
"Well Jinxx, Fang, Ashley, and me," Dahvie says smiling.  
"Jinxx and Dahvie sit up front," I say before anyone can say anything.  
"Why not Jinxx and Ashley?"  
"Because I said," I say sticking my tongue out at him. I all of a sudden start singing Candy Land.

  
"I will never get the picture of a fifteen year old girl singing that song out of my head," Jayy says laughing.  
"I thought you were sweet and innocent," Jeffree says faking a frown.  
"I make sure people think that," I reply batting my eyelashes. I get up and start packing. I grab my favorite jeans and tees. I also grab some black skinny jeans and a batman crop top with a leather jacket. I just decide to take one pair of shoes. I throw it all in a bag and run it to the car we are taking. That's not a car! That's a huge tundra! I laugh at myself and throw it in. I'm glad it's a truck and not a car. I hate cars! They are too small for me. I feel like I'm gonna be crushed in them. I feel arms snake around my waist and pick me up. I start screaming and laughing.  
"Put me down!"  
"Not ‘till you figure out who it is." I look at the person's shoes. Not Jeffree.   
"Um, Andy, put me down," I say glancing at his arm.  
"How'd you figure it out," he says putting me down. I point to his tattoo and laugh.  
"That!"  
"Damn it," he says laughing.  
"No one can trick me," I say spinning around and laughing.   
"Come on Haley we're leaving," Jinxx says climbing into the driver's seat.  
"Okie-Dokie," I say climbing in the truck. I sit in the middle next to Ash and Fang.  
"What happened to you not sitting next to me," Ash asks with a smirk.  
"I changed my mind," I say laughing.  
"Well why is that, “Ash asks me with a raised eyebrow.  
"I can do this," I say leaning my head on Fang's shoulder and putting my legs in Ashley's lap after I took off my shoes. I could feel him get hard.  
"DUDE! I'M FIFTEEN," I shout at him laughing. He looks away blushing.  
“Yeah, but you’re a hot fifteen year old that looks like she eighteen or nineteen,” He mumbles.  
"Goodnight babe," I say to Fang, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

I wake up to Fang reading one of my stories out loud to Jinxx, Ashley, and Dahvie.  
"I woke up to his arms around me, how cute, I thought. I feel him stir in his slumber. Why does Ash have to be so cute while he sleeps," he reads.  
"OK, that's enough," I say taking the binder from his hands. I look at Ash and see a weird look on his face. "Are you OK?"  
"I read your fanfiction to him about him," he says grinning.  
"His was the zombie apocalypse one right," I ask thinking back.  
"Yeah, and now he can't get some parts out of his head," he says laughing.  
"Um, you didn't read any others, did you,” I ask biting my lip.  
"Well, I read the ones about the band, and one about Dahvie, why?"  
"Thank God, CC isn't here," I scream at him.  
"I didn't read one about CC, but now I'm curious," Fang says mischief flashing in his eyes.  
"No," I say bringing the binder to my chest.  
"Give it here," Fang says reaching for it.  
"NO," I scream throwing it up front. "Ha!"  
"Well, I'm just going to read it now," Dahvie says laughing.  
"Just don't read the one titled The Dream, please," I beg.  
He glances over it," Yeah, I'm not going to read any of your stories if they all remind me of Fifty Shades of Gray."  
"I've never read or watched that so don't ruin it for me," I say pouting.  
"Fine," Dahvie grumbles.  
"Why did you come anyway," I ask curiously.  
"No reason just felt like getting out of the house."  
"Where are we?"  
"We are in Fort Smith," Jinxx says looking at his GPS.  
"OK, I still have time to sleep," I say leaning back in the same position I started in.  
"Goodnight, my love," Fang whispers in my ear as I drift into sleep.


	10. Home?

Haley wake up," Ashley says shaking me.

"This morning she said play music, so Ash sing," Fang commands him.

"Fine. I'll sing..." I sit up fast interrupting him.

"I said, play music, not sing," I growl at Fang.

"Sorry, "Fang says laughing.

"I bet. Where are we," I roll my eyes and ask Jinxx.

"We are in Mena, and we need to stop by your house to get your stuff."

"Oh, type *Random address* into the GPS," I say giving him my address.

"Thanks, now I can stalk your mom," Ashley says laughing.

"They are moving," I lie.

"Oh," Ashley says laughing.

"Plus, David would come at you with one of his twelve gauges," I say laughing.

"Are they there," Fang asks.

"Yeah," I say grinning at him.

"What," he asks confused.

"You get to meet my parents," I squeal.

"No, I'm staying in the truck," he says with wide eyes.

"Then who will help me get my stuff," I ask pouting.

"Dahvie," he says smirking.

"But he scares me," I whisper in his ears.

"Why do I scare you," Dahvie asks from the front.

"Did you read any of that story," I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Out loud," I ask blushing and visibly shaking.

"No, but I can't believe you had a dream about that!"

"I don't control my dreams," I defend myself.

"Actually, you do, even if you're not consciously aware of it," Ashley says grinning at me.

"Wow," I say shivering at all my dreams. "What about like dreams that come true in the near future?"

"That is a whole other story," he says laughing.

"We are here," Jinxx says pulling up to my old house.

"Here we go," I sigh, unbuckling.


	11. Meet the Ex...Parents.

"Haley," Heather (my mom) runs to me, suffocating me with hugs.

"Hey, Heather," I say feeling weird not calling her mom. 

"You can still call me mommy," she says, a look of hurt crossing her face.

"OK, because it's really weird calling you Heather," I say laughing.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your new father or not," she asked pulling away from me.

"Well, he couldn't make it, but I can introduce you to some of my new friends slash favorite music artists," I say waving them over to us.

"Hello," they all say at the same time. I laugh.

"The one with the crazy hair colors is Dahvie, the one beside him is Jinxx, and the one without his shirt on is Ashley," I say laughing at his blush when he realizes it.

"You forgot me," Fang says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And this cutie is Fang, my boyfriend, that I had a dream about right before I met him," I say giggling at the look my mom gave him.

"So when did you get the lip piercing," she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Who," We ask together.

"Both of you."

"I got mine yesterday."

"I got mine about a week ago," Fang says kissing my cheek.

"Well that's new," I say laughing, "I also got two tattoos."

"Really, let me see them," I show her my tattoos.

"Can we come in," I ask since we needed to get my stuff.

"Yeah come on in," she says walking inside.

"Is David, Rowdi, and Donavin here," I ask hoping they were.

"Yup, I missed you sissy," Rowdi says giving me a huge hug.

"I missed you too, and what have I said about calling me sissy. That's MK's (Makayla's) nickname," I say picking her up.

"Will you dance with me," she asks, her blue eyes hopeful.

"After I pack," I say setting her down and ruffling her blonde hair.

"Who is this," Fang asks from behind me, making me jump.

"This little rascal is my little sister, Rowdi. Rowdi this is my boyfriend Fang. Be nice, or else," I warn her.

"Who are they," David ask coming out of the kitchen.

"Well this is my boyfriend Fang, don't kill him. This is Dahvie, Jinxx, and Ashley," I say pointing to them all.

"Why are they here too?"

"Well, I can't drive, Dahvie and Ashley wanted a break from fan girls, Jinxx drove, and Fang wanted to meet my parents," I say lying on the spot.

"I don't like any of them," David growls.

"Well you don't have to," I shoot back.

"Haley," Donavin yells, tackling me to the ground.

"Get off me, idiot," I scream pushing him off me.

"Guess what," he says excited.

"You get my room after I leave," I guess.

"No, I got a new bike," he says trying to punch me.

"No you don't," Fang says grabbing his punch.

"Are you her boyfriend," Donavin asks tauntingly.

"Yup."

"You finally got a boyfriend," he says laughing.

"Hey, I've had boyfriends before," I say blushing.

"Yeah let's not forget your imaginary relationships starring Edward and Jake," he says laughing.

"Grr," I storm off to my room. It has one blue wall and the rest are gray. I have my bookshelf, next to my bed, with my desk next to it. I had painted all over the walls as well. I have my black and lime green dresser next to my desk. I grab a suitcase from under my bed and start to throw my clothes in it while I feel tears sting my eyes. How dare he! Those things about me were private! I can't believe he did that! I bet Fang thinks I'm a freak! I wish I could just... I scream out in anger and kick my dresser. I walk to my bed and close my eyes. I start singing Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be.

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

Oooooooh,

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again everyday.

I'm still comparing your past to my future.

It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

Oooooooh,

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,

And live with me forever now,

Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

(Immortals) 

I finish the song. I hope if he sees me crazy we can still be friends. I start to sing Honey Bee by Blake Shelton to cheer me up some.

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us

And you know I ain't good at this stuff

These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest

This might come out a little crazy

A little sideways, yeah maybe

I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

You'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country

But every word was right on the money

And I got you smilin' honey right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done

There's more where that came from

Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar, baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Your kiss just said it all

I'm glad we had this talk

Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms

I coulda said "I love you"

Coulda wrote you a line or two

Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee 

I hear someone else join in. I sit up, and its Fang. I continue singing with him.

I'm grinning like crazy at the end of the song.

"I would never have guessed they would sing that song," I hear someone whisper from outside my door. I glance at Fang and sneak over to the door.

"Why is there lack of noise," I hear Jinxx ask.

"Maybe they are making out, "I hear Ashley answer.

"Fang," I moan his name unexpectedly. He looks at me like I'm crazy. I nod my head, signaling him to go along. 

"Haleyyy," he moans, drawing it out.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Dahvie whispers.  I walk over to my dresser and grab my bottle of water I had in here before I went to Texas. I moan his name again very loudly causing them to open the door. I throw the water on them and start laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Fang says laughing.

"I can't believe you did that," Heather says laughing at the boys.

"Why? They were eavesdropping," I defend myself and Fang.

"I can understand that."

"All you were doing was singing," Donavin says, "to your Edward and Jake."

"UGH," I scream shutting my door in everyone's face. Why couldn't I of had a normal life!!??

"Are you OK," Fang asks following me to my bed.

"No! My brother keeps bringing up them who were solely created to help me get over a guy who I now am frenemies with, and now you probably think I'm some crazy lunatic person," I say tears in my eyes.

"I could never see you like that," he says taking me in his arms.

"Yeah OK," I mumble sarcastically. Why is he lying to me? I would never lie to him!

"I'm not lying either," he says hugging me tighter.  I love him!

"I'm sorry, I'm sort of emotional at times," I say drying my tears on my blanket.

"It's OK," he says picking me up. I scream as he spins me.

"Put me down," I cry out.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"Put me down before I puke," I scream knowing I won't.

"Fine, "he says putting me down. Boys are so clueless!

"I have to finish packing," I say going back to packing.

*Skip packing*

"Bye," I say giving Heather, David, Donavin, and Rowdi a hug. "Never forget me," I whisper in Rowdi's ear.

"I won't," she says while we cry.

"Mrs. Pryor, could I have a word with you in private," Dahvie ask Heather.

"Sure," she says, and they walk off. They come back after about five minutes.

"Haley, go help Rowdi pack all of her things because she is now Rowdi Vanity."

"Really," I ask excited. I drag Rowdi to her room, and we start packing.

*Skip packing again*

"Bye mommy," Rowdi says giving her a hug. 

"Bye baby girl, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." When we finish our goodbyes, we pack into the truck with Rowdi on Dahvie's lap.

 

"Don't read anything from my story," I say and Fang starts singing Concrete Angel.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

[Repeat Chorus]

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

[Repeat Chorus] 

 

I fall asleep before he is half way through the song with tears in my eyes.


	12. Ride to Emilee's (A Filler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no one to help with my mistakes, so pleeeaaassseee feel free to point any out!!! It'll help sooooo much!!!!! And thank you to everyone who's decided to read this!!! It means a ton!!!

"So Hay-hay, where are we going," Rowdi asks me from up front," and how come you are sitting in the back? You always sit in the front?"

"Well, first, we are going to go see Emily, second, Dahvie wants to get to know you more since he is your new daddy, and third, I'm younger than Dahvie," I reply laughing.

"Will you sit up here?"

"When we pick up Emily, I will sit in the front middle seat next to you, OK?"

"OK," she replies happily. I laugh and glance at Fang. He's smiling.

"What's so funny, "I ask turning towards him.

"How you're so good to your sister," he replies wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, she is my second favorite sibling out of the four," I say laughing again.

"Four?"

"Well, you met Donavin and Rowdi, but I also have an older brother, Brandon, and a younger sister, Makayla," I say wiggling out of his arms. He pouts.

"Rowdi, are you going to be good for Dahvie?"

"I'll try," she says giggling.

"No, you have too," Dahvie says grinning.

"Why?"

"Cause if you're not, I'll...... Take away your Xbox privileges," he says thinking of something.

"Um, Haley, what is Emily's address," Jinxx asks looking back at me.

"Eyes on the road mister, and it's *address*," I say with a smirk.

"Thanks, we will be there in about ten minutes."

"Can we sing a song," Rowdi asks looking at me.

"Sure baby brat, what song," I say smiling at her.

"Um, Hell on Heels," she says giggling at the look Dahvie gives her.

"Don't say that word," he says sternly.

"It's just the name of the song. She's never said it besides in the song," I say trying to contain my laughter, but failing miserably. After I calm down, Rowdi and I start singing the song.

 

I'm hell on heels

Say what you will

I've done made the devil a deal

He made me pretty

He made me smart

And I'm going to break me a million hearts

I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you

This diamond ring on my hand

Is the only good thing that came from that man

Got a GTO from one named Joe

And a big piece of land down in Mexico

I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you

I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car

From ol' what's his name I met at a bar

Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood

From a married man who wasn't up to no good

I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you

Then there's Jim, I almost forgot

I ran him off, but I took the yacht

Poor ol' Billy, bless his heart

I'm still using his credit card

I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you

I'm hell on heels, say what you will

I've done made the devil a deal

He made me pretty

He made me smart

And I'm gonna break me a million hearts

I'm hell on heels baby I'm comin' for you

I'm hell on heels, say what you will

I've done made the devil a deal

He made me pretty

He made me smart

I'm gonna break me a million hearts

I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you! 

 

Rowdi and I have a really good time singing the song.

"My turn to pick a song," I say to Rowdi.

"OK."

"Um.... You remember that song by Michael Jackson we are always dancing too," I ask her.

"The one that goes, she's a slave to the rhythm, a slave to the rhythm of," She says singing some of it.

"Yup that one," I say as we start singing Slave to the Rhythm.

 

She dances in his sheets at night

She dances to his needs

She dances 'til he feels just right

Until he falls asleep

She dances at the crack of dawn

And quickly cooks his food

She can't be late, can't take too long

The kids must get to school

She's a slave to the rhythm

She's a slave to the rhythm of

She's a slave to the rhythm

A slave to the rhythm of

The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love

She's a slave to the rhythm

She's a slave to the rhythm of

She's a slave to the rhythm

A slave to the rhythm of

The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love

She dances for the man at work

Who works her overtime

She can't be rude as she says sir

I must be home tonight

She dances to the kitchen stove

Dinner is served by nine

He says his food's an hour late

She must be out her mind

She's a slave to the rhythm

She's a slave to the rhythm of

She's a slave to the rhythm

A slave to the rhythm of

The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love

She's a slave to the rhythm

She's a slave to the rhythm of

She's a slave to the rhythm

A slave to the rhythm of

The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love

She works so hard just to make her way

For a man who just don't appreciate

And though he takes her love in vain

Yet she could not stop, couldn't break his chains

She danced the night that they fell out

She swore she'd dance no more

But dance she did, he did not quit

As she ran out the door

She danced through the night in fear of her life

She danced to a beat of her own

She let out a cry and swallowed her pride

She knew she was needed back home, home

Cause she's a slave to the rhythm

She's a slave to the rhythm of

She's a slave to the rhythm

A slave to the rhythm of

The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love

She's a slave to the rhythm

She's a slave to the rhythm of

She's a slave to the rhythm

A slave to the rhythm of

The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love 

 

 

"You both have weird taste in music," Fang says laughing.

"Hey, I love all kinds of music, so back off my music taste. One more Rowdi?"

"Yup, how about Women like You," Rowdi suggest.

"Yes, I love that song," I say as we begin.

 

Last night, outta the blue

Driftin' off to the evening news

She said, "Honey, what would you do

If you'd have never met me"

I just laughed, said "I don't know,

But I could take a couple guesses though"

And then tried to dig real deep,

Said, "Darling honestly...

I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'

I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken

Take a few strokes off my golf game

If I'd have never known your name

I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova

I probably never would have heard of yoga

I'd be a better football fan

But if I was a single man

Alone and out there on the loose

Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."

I could tell that got her attention

So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,

I wouldn't trade a single day

For 100 years the other way."

She just smiled and rolled her eyes,

Cause she's heard all of my lines

I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously

If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be..

Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad

Playing bass in my cover band

Restocking up cold Bud Light

For poker every Tuesday night, yeah

I'd have a dirt bike in the shed

And not one throw pillow on the bed

I'd keep my cash in a coffee can

But if I was a single man

Alone and out there on the loose

Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."

She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here

But to be sure, I whispered in her ear

"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'

And you make the best fried chicken

I got a hopeless golf game

I love the sound of your name

I might miss that old green 'Nova

But I love watchin' you do yoga

I'd take a gold band on my hand

Over being a single man

Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do

If I'd never met a woman like you." 

 

 

"We're here," Jinxx says pulling up to her house.

"Yay," Rowdi says as we get out.


End file.
